Introspections of the Innocent
by MermaidMidna
Summary: "I just need to tell someone this, so… I'm sorry for polluting your virgin ears." Derek tells Casey about his not-so-fortunate... run in with Emily.


**Post-Life With Derek End, and, for the sake of this fic, let's just pretend that Vacation with Derek didn't happen. ;)**

**Dasey {Demily, Shemily}**

**

* * *

**

It's not like I was in love with her or anything. God, no. But she did sort of mean something to me. I mean, she _was_ my girlfriend, and that comes with _some_ kind of emotional baggage. Truthfully, I only got together with her in the first place because I needed a date to prom, and she was like my only option. My last resort. But it's not like I didn't care about her at all, or at least start to care about her…

And, I know, my reputation has not always been the best. I flirted with Lucy when I was supposed to be going out with Kendra… But really, a lot of that was just me trying to bug you. I wouldn't have done anything to hurt either Kendra or Lucy. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not like Scott, that idiot of a soccer coach who tried to date like you and five other girls at once. I just used my rep as "Triple D" to elevate my cool-guy status at school.

But ask Sam or Ralph and they can tell you… I've never once cheated on a girl if she's considered my 'girlfriend.' Underneath the exterior and this whole rumor of me being a 'player,' I respect the girls I go out with in the faithfulness aspect. I wouldn't want my girlfriend to kiss another guy if she was going out with me, so why would I have the right to kiss another girl?

So if I, _Derek Venturi_ of all people, have these expectations… you would think that _she _would value that… I mean, I didn't expect her to… Well… Let me just tell you what happened.

Earlier today I was really bored… you were out on a date with that red-headed kid you met at the dancing competition, and he was probably totally gay, but you refused to listen to me… Don't give me that face! Anyway, you weren't around to prank or annoy, so decided to go surprise Emily with a visit.

I normally show up to her house unexpectedly, so it wasn't like I was intruding or anything. She is our neighbor, after all. And there was no sign on the door that said "Do Not Enter," so I figured I could just go over there and we could watch a movie together.

Oh, boy did I figure wrong.

The first sign that I should have noticed was that there was a different car parked outside of her house- some ugly yellow thing with a dent in the side. And _okay_, I know The Prince isn't the best car in the world, either, but I'm telling you, this thing was ugly. Her parents' car was nowhere in sight, but I wasn't really thinking about that, you know? I just kind shrugged it off like it was no big deal. It really _shouldn't_ have been a big deal…

Then I went in her house because the door is always unlocked, and all of the lights were out. Duh, Derek, duh. Now that I think about it, I should have just gone home. I should have just turned around and forgot about the freaking movie and gone on in life not knowing anything…

But anyway, I heard like this… ruffling noise coming from the upstairs, and I idiotically thought, "Oh, Emily must be taking a nap. I'll go wake her up."

I'm dumb. I'm so dumb.

I walked up the stairs and… oh my god, this is so hard to talk about… I feel like I'm going to traumatize you or something, but I just need to tell someone this, so… I'm sorry for polluting your virgin ears.

OW! Don't hit me! Let me finish the… story.

So I went up the stairs, and Emily's bedroom door was kind of ajar, and I could still hear those noises… And I went to peek inside and… well, Case…

It turns out Sheldon had come back to visit during the summer and he and Emily were… um… catching up.

Oh my god, see? I _have_ traumatized you and nothing is ever going to be the same and now you know your best friend-

What did _I_ do? Well, I tried to escape… My heart was like in my throat, and I was seriously about to get sick or something… I mean, that's not something you walk away from without emotional scars. Not only was my girlfriend cheating on me, but I had caught her right in the act... And, like I said before, I _did_ care about her, and even if I wasn't in love with her or anything… that still hurts. A lot. And there's just that whole shock factor…

I can still hardly wrap my brain around it…

But, well… I was trying to leave and they… they heard me. Yeah, that's right. Now is definitely an appropriate time to gasp.

And I have _never_ in my life been in a more embarrassing situation, and I don't think I ever _will _be again. She like came out of her bedroom in a bathrobe and was all "oh my god, I'm so sorry, I can't believe you saw that, blah blah blah." You know how she can talk and talk and go on and on… And my mouth wasn't really working at this point, you know? I just… I really wanted to punch something or rather _someone _that was still sitting in her bed. But there's nothing she could have said or done to redeem herself.

All I could manage to say was "it's over," and then I practically sprinted down the stairs and out the door. I couldn't be next to her anymore. I came in here and tried to think of anything else… Then it was dinner, and you noticed how… weird I was acting… and now here we are… and… thanks. Thanks for listening and understanding and…

Well, if you _want_ to give me a hug, I guess… I could really use one of those right now…

* * *

I just. I can't even believe she did that to you. It doesn't really seem like her at all… but then again, she hasn't really been acting like herself lately. No, I totally believe you! Why would you make something like this up? I'm so sorry, Der. So, so sorry.

I know it must be really hard, to go through this, and then at dinner… act like nothing happened. And how are you supposed to explain to people why you guys broke up? No, I totally get it.

You want to know why Truman and I broke up? Yeah? I found him cheating on me again, kissing some girl back stage at my ballet recital. Woah, calm down, Der… He's an idiot. And it's so over, so you don't have to get worked up about it. To tell you the truth… I kind of wasn't that upset about it. I mean, he made a promise not to do that to me again, but I didn't expect that much out of him…

That's terrible? I know… But at least I somewhat understand what you're going through, to a certain degree at least.

I'm just _so_ angry at Emily right now. I don't understand how she could possibly do anything like that to you. You don't deserve it… Not at all. And you'd think that she would respect your morals and exercise that same sort of faithfulness that you exercised. I have half a mind to go over there and tell her off…

You want me to stay here? Of course I'll stay…

You… You deserve an amazing girl who will stay by your side and take care of you… Someone who will love you unconditionally and realize how much you're truly worth. Because you're incredible…

And let's face it - she is obviously blind or delusional or something. Because Sheldon over _you_? _Really?_

Just know… In all seriousness… I would never, _ever_ hurt you like that. I care about you way too-

Well… if you _want_ to kiss me… absolutely.

Nothing's stopping you now.

* * *

**AN: The Daseys on twitter inspire me so much. ;) I give them all the credit for this plot. I wanted to try something different with this one-shot, and I hope you liked the style. For those of you waiting for an update from **_**Detour,**_** don't worry. I've been working on that too. I just had to get this one-shot down! I appreciate anything you have to say, and I hope you'll take the time to review if you read! I love you guys! :)**


End file.
